Contacten Samuel
GEALLIEERDE, MENTOR EN AVATAR * Hermelijn! Vanaf de seconde dat ik haar zag was ik verloren. Slechte timing, aangezien mijn familie er naar uitkeek dat ik zou huwen met Rebecca Chevalier, een magus uit Antwerpen... Het is me helemaal niet duidelijk of Hermelijn in me ziet wat ik in haar zie, maar steeds weer verschijnt ze weer op mijn pad, en als we afscheid nemen gebeurt dat telkens opnieuw met een zachte kus op mijn wang... Hermelijn is een kith, een changeling, alleen op de wereld. Ze was een vondeling - wie was toch haar moeder? Sinds ze is weggelopen uit het weeshuis dwaalt ze eindeloos doorheen de wereld, op zoek naar antwoorden over haar bestaan - en naar nieuwe avonturen. * Silva is een weerwolf, ook dat nog! Sinds vele jaren bewaakt ze 'Le Cheslé', een zogeheten 'caern' niet ver van de plaats waar ik opgroeide. Na de nodige hardhandige conflicten tussen ons twee toen we elkaar leerden kennen, leek ze zich moeizaam voor me open te stellen. Sindsdien ken ik haar als een trouwe vriendin, en dat ben ik ook voor haar. Ik heb méér van haar geleerd over de geestenwereld als ik leerde van mijn moeder en oma. * Sebulba is een dikke pad en mijn meest intieme kompaan. Immers: hij - of zij? - zit in mij! Het was een hele schok om te bemerken dat Sebulba écht was, een symbiotische versmelting en een stem van wijsheid die altijd bij mij is. Aan hem - of haar? - ontleen ik naar het schijnt mijn magische krachten. CONTACTEN * Ali is mijn contact voor allerhande drugs. Deze illegale Afghaan werkt samen met zijn zus en als een echte overlever bouwt hij zijn niche uit in Antwerpen. Het is makkelijk om via hem aan Afghaanse opiaten te geraken, maar tegenwoordig heeft hij ook goeie contacten voor andere drugs. * Erik is een narcotica agent die werkt als teamhoofd in het oude Oudaan politiegebouw in Antwerpen. Hij contacteerde mij omdat hij mijn naam kende vanuit drugdossiers. Radeloos omdat hij zijn dochtertje niet van een slopende ziekte kon redden en hij had begrepen dat ik daarin talenten had, gaf hij me de kans om haar te redden - en zo ook mezelf van arrestatie te vrijwaren. Ik slaagde er inderdaad in om zijn dochtertje Elise te genezen, en sindsdien knijpt Erik een oogje dicht als het om mijn dossier gaat... * Trees is een fijne meid van vooraan in de twintig. Ze leeft nog niet zo lang in Scheld'Apen maar via haar magnetische persoonlijkheid en ingeboren leiderschap trok ze al snel de hele groep met zich mee. Via haar ben ik altijd verzekerd van een plaatsje binnen dit kunstenaarskraakpand. LOCATIES EN ORGANISATIES * 'Le Recluse d'Arduinna' is de plaats waar ik opgroeide, in het Waalse gehucht Borzée. Het is een tempel en meditatief centrum gewijd aan de godin Arduinna, waar de naam 'Ardennen' van is afgeleid. Mijn grootmoeder Caitlin richtte het op, waarna ze de hulp kreeg van haar dochter - mijn moeder - Birgit. * Le Cercle d'Arduinna is een heksenkring of 'coven' van heksen verbonden aan 'La Recluse d'Arduinna' en geleid door mijn oma en moeder. Voor het grootste deel bestaat de kring uit enerzijds zweverige oude tantes en anderzijds bittere, suffe mannenhaters rechtstreeks uit de Tweede Feministische Golf afkomstig. De kring heeft grote stukken van mijn leven verzuurd, met hun eindeloze vooroordelen ten opzichte van mijn geslacht - met een enkele uitzondering. Geen enkele van de heksen bezit werkelijk magische talenten, maar hun geloof versterkt wel exponentieel de krachten van mij en mijn familie indien we samen een ritueel uitzetten. Al leverde het me de meest giftige blikken ooit op toen ik blijk gaf van ingebakken magie die de heksen in kwestie zelf niet bezaten... * 'Le Cheslé' is de meest magische plek die ik ken! Deze 'Caern', bewaakt door mijn vriendin en mentor Silva, is één van de weinige in België van vernietiging gevrijwaarde plaatsen waar de 'Sluier' erg dun is tussen onze wereld en die van de geesten. Op deze plaats is het helemaal niet zo vreemd om in contact te komen met tal van natuurlijke of elementaire manifestaties, tot en met kleine elfjes en trollen nu en dan. Het is hier dat ik Hermelijn stiekem heen nam toen ik haar leerde kennen. Het is ook hier dat ik haar heb zien openbloeien van een angstige, eenzame, verloren ziel naar een prachtige jonge vrouw in verbinding met de krachten waar ze als changeling simpelweg deel van uitmaakt. Tot ze, zoals steeds, uiteindelijk weer verdween. * 'FPC Gent', zo stond er op de ambulance die ik in Antwerpen opmerkte en die me in Brussel meenam - waarheen? Wat wil 'FPC Gent' zeggen? * Oudheidkundige Kring Antwerpen is de gevel waarachter de Antwerpse Orde van Hermes tempel schuil gaat, de plaats waar geleerde magi tussen even geleerde oude mannetjes dag in dag uit in stoffige oude boeken duiken. Eén van de - weliswaar iets minder stoffige - leden van dit gezelschap is Rebecca Chevalier en haar zoontje Daniel. * Red 21 is een recente contesteringsbeweging die ophef maakt omdat die soms erg radicale acties doet en heel wat andere grassroots bewegingen weet te combineren en te mobiliseren voor verzet tegen de groeiende verrechtsing. Ben is er de topman van, zover ik weet. Trees heeft zijn contactgegevens. * Scheld'Apen is mijn huidige woonplaats in Antwerpen. Dit is een collectief van krakers en kunstenaars aan de oever van de Schelde. Ik woon er in een oude caravan. De huidige - ongeschreven - leiding ligt bij de jonge Trees. Helaas valt er met de meeste van het collectief weinig aan te vangen voorbij hun kunstenaarswereldjes. ANDERE PERSONEN * Ben is - zover ik er zicht op heb - een leidersfiguur binnen de Belgische tak van 'Red 21' * Birgit Morrigan is mijn moeder. Ze heeft gedaan wat ze kon om mij een goede opvoeding te geven - ook magisch - en uiteindelijk moet ik haar dankbaar zijn. Ook verdedigde ze mij waar ze kon tegen de soms venijnige aanvallen van de plaatselijke heksenkring en mijn grootmoeder. Ze heeft steeds in mij geloofd - eigen kind, schoon kind? * Ciatlín Morrigan is mijn grootmoeder. Ik heb geen idee hoe oud ze precies is - oud! Ik vind dat ze me erg onredelijk bejegend heeft doorheen mijn opgroeien. Eindeloos bleef ze maar haar teleurstellingen met haar zoon Lucas op mij projecteren. Die was voor mijn geboorte reeds weggelopen van een door haar bepaald huwelijk met een magische partner die zij had uitgekozen en die hij niet wilde. Oma is ervan overtuigd dat mannen inherent zwak zijn en tot teleurstellingen leiden... * Daniel is het zoontje van Rebecca Chevalier, een best leuk knaapje die zijn moeder helpt met alles en altijd in haar gezelschap is. Ach dat baasje! Ik heb zijn moeder niet afgeschreven, maar ik ontmoette op de dag van onze ontmoeting ook Hermelijn... Daniel lijkt in mij iemand te willen zien die zijn overleden vader vervangen kan... * Rebecca Chevalier is een Orde van Hermes magus uit Antwerpen, uitverkozen door het Magische Convenant als mijn vrouw. Ze is een blinde ziener die haar eigen ogen heeft uitgestoken om zichzelf te beschermen tegen Dominatus, vampieren tovenarij die iemands ziel en daden kan controleren. Ik ken haar amper, ze leek me op eerste indruk een fijne dame, helaas voor haar ontmoette ik diezelfde dag ook Hermelijn, en die ging met mijn hart lopen... * Koenraad Mulders is de baas van de Brusselse spoorwegpolitie en de man tegen wiens brutale optreden in de Brusselse stations we betoogden op 1 september. * Leonardo is een arrogante kunstenaar in Scheld'Apen. Hij is er Trees' grootste rivaal en spreekt haar voortdurend tegen.